


Don't Wait Up

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic, F/F, Full Moon, Mornings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina jerks awake to the back door slamming shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wait Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Emma/Regina/Ruby – full moon](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html).

Regina jerks awake to the back door slamming shut. She sighs and stretches, bumping Emma in the ribs in the process.

“Hey, I’m sleeping here,” Emma murmurs, tugging the blanket over her head. They’re on the sofa in Regina’s den in a tangle of limbs, the TV on mute and a bowl of caramel corn abandoned on the floor.

“So was I,” Regina says tartly, glancing at her watch with a yawn. It’s half past five in the morning—almost sunrise. “But it looks like our wolf is at the door.”

Emma pulls the blanket back down. Her blonde hair puffs out in a tangled mess, making Regina smile. “We’re _really_ getting too old to be falling asleep on the couch.”

“Speak for yourself, dear,” Regina says. “My favorite part is still coming.”

As if on cue, the kitchen light flickers on and in comes Ruby, naked from head to toe, hair falling in a curtain of curls down her back. “I’m _starving_ ,” she yells, opening the fridge. She comes into the living room with three Tupperware containers from Granny’s in her hands as well as a leftover chicken drumstick in her mouth. Radiant and streaked with dirt, she plops between her girlfriends on the couch.

“How was your night?” Emma smiles as she wraps an arm around Ruby’s waist.

“Much better now that I’m home,” Ruby says with her mouth full. Regina rolls her eyes, but they all just smile and settle back in for a lazy, post-full-moon morning.


End file.
